Hands Clean
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: Darkness is overcoming Link, reducing him to a bloodlusty, carnal state. And it drives Navi wild. Desire overrides rationality and lust overrules self-control. But she knows it has to end, before it consumes him wholly, sealing Hyrules fate. Songfic, Dark


Disclaimer: I don't own Link, Navi, or the song, which is Hands Clean by Alanis Morrisette. I only own the crazy idea XD

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE. It makes everything make sense.**

* * *

_**Hands Clean**_

* * *

The stars shone coldly above Lake Hylia. The night sky no longer provided much comfort. Link was slumbering under the tree and Navi was sitting on his cap next to him, still awake. She watched the hero sleep."If it weren't for your maturity none of this would of happened. If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself" All the tears, all the bloodshed, he came through it. He'd learned to cope in his own way. He locked away his emotions and approached everything with a icy calmness and unnerving wisdom. He'd lost his inhibitions and she could see the anticipation of bloodshed in his eyes. It both scared her and drove her wild. The Hero had gone darker, and she loved every second of it. "If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful. If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much." At first, she'd tried to keep him on the straight and narrow, but she'd fallen in love with the darkness creeping over him. She remembered the first time she had seen a real difference in him. The scene was as fresh in her mind as if it were only yesterday.

"This could be messy," It was a chilling scene to most; but it didn't faze her in the slightest. Link was curled up, asleep, tunic and Kokiri Sword covered in blood. Some way away were bodies, filling the sacred clearing with the thick red liquid. The corpses were of Wolfos but you couldn't have told this from looking at the bloody smears on the ground. "But you don't seem to mind" she noted. "Don't go telling everybody. And overlook this supposed crime."

"We'll fast forward to a few years later," Ah, that day. She'd surprised herself by not reacting to it. Seeing the child become frenzied for bloodlust...she wasn't really frightened or worried. They'd never spoken of it again, but he'd never been the same since. "And no-one knows except the both of us." he'd asked her not to tell anyone. He was ment to be the Hero, and Heroes should kill honourably. "And I have honoured your request for silence" she rested her head against his leg. "And you've washed your hands clean of this."

With strengths come weaknesses, and he was no different. "Essentialy your an employee and I like you having to depend on me." She'd made sure the whole thing had stayed between them, and that to the rest of Hyrule, he was still the bright, pure, innocent Hero. "You're kind of my protege and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me" It had been fun, being his guardian, his mentor while he was young. Now, she was so much more. "I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian" She looked to his dreaming face "I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it." Her face twisted into a dark smile.

She looked up to the sky, thinking over what was to come. The Water Temple. "This could get messy. But you don't seem to mind" The rational part of her mind told her this was wrong, and eventually the Master Sword would kill its wielder. Then her unhealthy love and crazed desire would wipe those little niggling notions away. "Don't go telling everybody, and overlook this supposed crime"

"We'll fast forward to a few years later, and no-one knows except the both of us." But if he did die, she didn't care. To hell with Hyrule, she'd die with him. "I've more than honoured your request for silence" She kept her promise. She'd betrayed the Great Deku Tree, all Link's friends and Hyrule itself, she'd done it all for him, so they could be like this. He was without restraint, he was primal and carnal and Goddesses did she adore it." And you've washed your hands clean of this"

Her rational side was back...deep down in her heart she knew this would all end in tears, but she couldn't help herself. "What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept? What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?" She hated to admit it...but she missed his kind nature and his childish ways. She loved the old him. She lusted for the new him. "What with this distance seems so obvious?"

She hurt inside as her emotions conflicted. "Just make sure you don't tell on me, especially to members of your family. We'd best keep this to ourselves and not tell any of our inner posse" She snuggled against him, sighing. They'd...no, she'd effectivley doomed Hyrule. "I wish I could tell the world cuz your such a pretty thing when you're done up properly" She remembered the clarity of his blue eyes and his carefree laughter. He was amazing, once. She still had a chance. She could still save him from effectivley killing himself. "I might wanna marry you someday if you watch that weight and you keep your firm body." Because...as much as she desired for his dark side, it was his light side she'd fallen for originally.

Yes. As soon as dawn came upon them and they embarked to awaken the Sage of Water, she'd make him see the error of their ways. She'd bring him back from the brink, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. "This could be messy" she smiled "I don't seem to mind." she flittered upwards to land on his shoulder. "Don't go telling everybody, and overlook this supposed crime. We'll fast forward to a few years later, and no-one knows except the both of us. I've honoured your request for silence, and you've washed your hands clean of this" Both of them had fallen prey to their desires for too long...

**---**

Link swam to the surface and climbed up into the temple. "This could get messy" She whispered.

"I don't seem to mind."

* * *

**_Authors Notes/Afterthoughts_**

_Dark Link is made up of all of Links sins and negative emotions, like hatred, desire, bloodlust, right? Well, we never see any kind of sign Link is feeling like this ingame...so I made this. Link's gone a bit dark and a bit crazy and Navi has too (Everyone is awesome when they're crazy) and Navi is going over it all. She realizes, in the end, it's going to kill him and doom Hyrule. So, she swears that in the Water Temple she'll bring him back round, despite promising never to tell anyone and never to reveal his dark side. What we don't see here is that the Master Sword expells Link's darkness, which becomes Dark Link. By vanquishing the shadow, Link is once again 'good'. I'm making a AMV to this song, Link x Navi.  
_


End file.
